The VG and Meme-y Adventures of Team X!
by SpacePokemonTrainer
Summary: A giant Cossover with alot of VG and Meme Characters! it's more better as it goes on..i hope...I don't own any of this, Especially Nintendo stuff..PLZ support the Nintendo Consoles. And Subscribe to PDP to kill Youtube Spotlight!
1. Chapter 1 Super Mario Galaxy

As the Hot breeze from the lava Intensifies and the Shivering of the Enemies grow more concerned for normal temperature again, The Shiverburn Galaxy becomes more anxious for Mario as they are ready to take him down.

A Goomba could not take the Cold anymore! He went to the lava for relief, Big mistake, while Mario can take three hits, the poor enemies can only take one..It was too late for that poor Goomba. but suddenly...

A guy with Glasses appear! It's Markiplier! But how did he make it? It's up for debate! (It's my Story, deal with it) but it was just a pink mustache pretending to be like Markiplier, it's not a real person , it's just a Mario Enemy!''Hey Everybody it's markiplier and last time on Super Mario Galaxy 2, i'm free from Slender Man and we are in love with those cute clouds! i'mma grabbin' one'' Mark said with a happy smile!

But wait! Like anyone with a Youtube Channel, they usually go to Shiverburn Galaxy for the Hell Vally Trees. As Mark Looked up, ''It's true!, The Creepy Gaming and Haunted Gaming myths are true!'' But since Mark was not Mario, he could Use the Cloud Flower to reach up the ledge..and out of all odds..he made it!

''OMG, i'm so exited!''Mark said, as he Took his camera to the ''Trees'', but he will regret it, as he zoomed in, the ''Trees'' were just Normal Mario, Cartoony tress..but with hands carved and eyes almost drilled in. But Mark looked at a Body of a child...''Hello?'' Mark said with Fear in his voice as if he was going to Regret it...He did as he saw it, Like that...the Viewers of the Video watching Live on Youtube Screamed as they saw a boy, With a mask and Black Mist surrounding it.

What is that?! Well, to be continued...

* * *

You: This FanFic is Garbage!

Me: Wait! it gets better! I promise!

You: Well i better see my gaming character after this!

Me:OK! just wait for the Next part...

You:I'm sending to Asaleri to make it a Masterpaint Theatre Episode...

Me: Crap...


	2. Chapter 2 PewDiePie! Or not!

As Mark looked at the boy..it looked horrifying! The boy had a mask, white shirt and White pants and a dark aura Surrounding the Mask, like it might attack, for now...let's call it...''?''.

Mark looked at ?, he just looked at looked at ? in silence. Deep, dead silence...? did not like silence at all. ? is starting to think, about how it Even ended up in Shiverburn, who were the parents, what is the mask, but the most important was how the Pink Mustache was just looking at it. ? knows that Mark wants to know it's secrets, Mark will not ask for them in a friendly way either. ? was panicking in the Inside labeled ''Mark'' as the Enemy, ? then shows it's Tentacles, not like Slender man, but the tentacles were coming from the Mask...

''Mark'' then Remembered...Running from Katie in an abandoned mine while Slendy just standing there.. Menacingly! The Pink Mustache then ran with the Camera, he would be Saved AND famous if he showed this to Youtube! But his stupid action caught up to him, the the tentacles got his legs and Spread them...As Marked panicked, his last thoughts were surprisingly ''Who was the Monster who did this to a young child?!'' Then, like'd you Expect...?'s tentacles spead Mark's legs so tight that the Mustaches' Body tore open like a Pink candy Wrapper...

Then as the Moon and Lumas shined in the Black sky, ? Looked at the Moon (From Majora's mask) and hoped for Someone to Understand him. Just a friend like Slender Man or Unwanted House Guest.

? then slept in the Ground, but after a while, it was difficult because of a Noise..like a '' ''

But in the deep underground..there was a Blonde ''Man'' singing a Minecraft Tune, being Jolly while climbing up in the ground with a Strong Diamond Pickaxe. It was PewDiePie!, no not really, it was a Blonde Pie that is Pretending to be like PewDiePie, it's name was felix and before I explain more of what the Pie is, Footsteps are Heard...? Woke up''..New Victim...'' ? thought, As a shadow then appeared...It was Chubby but Perky and jolly like the the words ''Welcome to the Galaxy'' then Appeared in the air.

It was Mario!

* * *

You: To be honest, i thought the Tentacles were going to do Something else. If you know what i mean. Also the Chapter was a little better than the last...

Me: Thanks! and Ewww!


	3. Chapter 3 Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan!

_In the last chapter we meet Super Mario! and today..will be Dead or Alive? ...and will ? get his wish?_

* * *

As Mario went further into Shiverburn...He gets the feeling that he's being watched.

''It's just your Imagination, Mario! You must've ate too many Mushrooms again!'' said the Silver Luma ,Mario Companion, Mario Laughed at the banter and ignored that feeling.

As ''PewDiePie'' kept digging, PewDie finally got out of this mountain, PewDie kept his eyes as he imagined all the Fame and Glory he will get..He already beat ''Smosh'' (It was must a bunch of Potatos pretending to be Smash). And when he Meets his Girlfriend ''Marzia'' (Another Pie imposter of the real Marzia).

As PeweDie opens his Blueberry eyes, he notices his possibly Fatal Mistake! He meets ? ! , ? looks at PewDie with the Mask holes watering Blood from Mark. PewDie ignores the blood...

But Unlike Mark, PewDie seen much Worse, PewDie is reminded of ''Cry'' (A Toothpaste imposter of the real Cry), PewDie then says

''Hello Shiver-ling'', i'm Pew-Die-Die, Do you speak my English?''

? grunted to say Yes.

The Pie then said ''Want to be my Bro and join my Army?''

? didn't have time to Anwser as PewDie grbbed his hand and took ?'s hand and jumped from the cliff with Style!

But PewDie's poor motor skills made him Crash... into Mario!

''Mama mia'' Said Mario as he almost fell into the Black hole. ''Hey! What's the big idea?!'' The Luma said as it was pissed off...

PewDie said, ''No time to explain! I must go Home and put my Video in Youtube and send the Gold to My Water Charity!..oh! and i made a new Bro slash Friend!..'' The Pie looked for a Power star and pointed at it. ''There it is!''

''Calm down! We got plenty of Power stars! it's not different than the Others other then the Grand Stars'' the Luma said.

''Quick, Fat Guy! you got coins?!'' PewDie said With concern in his eyes.

''No!'' Mario Said, insulted by PewDie Fat joke.

''Fine!'' PewDie grabbed the Luma as he shook it to reveal coins it was holding.

''What the heck?! We'll die without them!'' The Luma said with Alarm and Anger Stirring at it's Belly.

''Taxi!'' PewDie said. As all of a sudden, a Poptart Cat Appeared.

Mario, Luma and ? looked at the Cat at Awe. It's so beautifiul and cute!

PewDie said ''C'mon, wath'a waitin' for ?, We got fun around the Corner!''

''But the Prin-'' ''Shut up and ride'' as PewDie inturrupted Luma's lecture.

Mario, ? and luma all angrily sat on the Cat. ''Nyan Cat! AWAY!'' PewDie said with Glee and Confidence in his voice.

''NYAAAN!' Nyan cat said.

All of the ''Team'' then flashed Away from Shiverbrurn and into the Stars where ''Nyan,nyan,nyan,nyan'' played as a Songt and a Rainbow came from Nyan Cat's back!

And so..The Story truly begins...

* * *

_Starting Now, the chapters may be longer..but the story now picks up. Hit Fav on Me or the Story for more Chapters! Thank You!_


	4. Realization Intervention

_As the author, SpacePokemonTrainer, write the Next Chapter of his Fanfic of ''The VG and Meme-y Adventures of Team X, He gets the feeling of being watched..._

* * *

Me: Hmm...Now what to do... Hmmm...

_As SPT turn around to think, He Meets Slendy!_

Me: AAAHHHHH! OH GOD! OH GOD!111

Slendy: Stop, I'm not going to steal you, I need to tell you something

Me: *Shivering* What?...

Slendy: You got to stop making this FanFic...

Me: WTF?, Why?!

Slendy: Well, You Never got any Favorites or Reviews...

Me: Hey! it WILL get attention someday! You wait!

Slendy: You Kidding me? Your Chapter get less and less views!

Me: So? it's just the start of it.

Slendy: Even starts can get views, Like Sword Art Online on Toonami or Pokémon BW.

Me: "..."

Slendy: You got to stop, if you can't even get ONE Review or Fave, you gotta stop...

Me: NO FAIR! HOW CAN TWILIGHT GET SO MANY VIEWS WHILE I DON'T?!11

Slendy: No one likes it and this ''Chapter'' would be lucky to even get one View..Either get one Fave/Review or GTFO of Fanfiction Society!

Slendy Then Disappears and I wonder...''Why am I even Trying?''...

* * *

So, Because i'm THAT desperate, PLEASE Fave my fic and Review it if you want. I DON"T want to be like a YT channel with more Videos than Subs...I hope you Help me on this! I promise it will be more Better! Just spread the word and just like it...WOW, I sound so whiny! I hope I don't advertise this like the Musical remixers in Skrillex Videos...


	5. Chapter 5 Soul Eater and Crapcom

In Death City, there are just things you Expect in a Soul Eater City,

Mario, Sonic , Kirby, Pikachu, Amaterasu, Chibi, Kuni, Kagu, Kurow, Nanami, Manpuku, Steve the Trooper, and Meme Characters.

Wut? It's NOT What you Expect, Well, let me Explain..Everytime you Turn of your Game or Stop watching Toonami, the Characters are sent in a Single Universe different from ours.

''Well, Well, look what Crapcom Characters Are finally Here'' Soul Said.

''Oh Soul..The Commotion is tha-'' Maka was interrupted by Patty ''MIGHTY NO. 9 IS HERE!'' Patty Said while Liz Facepalmed.

The Capcom character have Conversation like How Character like Ammy, Megaman are Untreated by Capcom''

''I hope Platinum Games earns me Back, You know my Creators, Clover, Just under a Different Name'' Ammy Said in a Calm, Silky , Sunny Voice as she Drank the Mushroom fruit Punch.

''I know! What The Heck Capcom?! Where's my Games?'' Megaman Said

''I'm actually Nervous, all new Consoles in a new Side Scroller has Tension on me'' Back Said.

The Capcom Character Kept on thinking on Beck's Statement as Maka and The Gang Except Black Star Approach The ''Crapcom'' Crew

''HI Everyone. How do you enjoy Death City'' Kid Said

''Well, Well Well, If it isn't my eyes Failing me, it's the Heroes who Stopped the Keshin'' Ammy Said. ''How is it going?'' Pheonix Wright Said as if

He's OBJECTING Ammy's Comment as he thinks he can Stop the Kishen in a Harsh Trial.

''Well, We just had a Party celebrating Maka and Soul's Victory against You- Know - Who'' Liz Said.

''Hey, where's that Star-ey Boy?'' Nanami Said as he Petted Chibieritsu.

''And Where's Kurow anyway?'' Kagu Said with Worry in her Voice..

''Oh We Know.. -_-'' Both Maka and Kuni and Tsubaki (Finally Here!) Said at the Same Time.

**~ At the Basketball court ~ **

''C'mon Flute boy! Even a Gas Powered stick is as power as your Light Saber?'' Black star taunted Kourow.

''It's your Ego, Please, I'm WAY more Awesome than you, Dude'' Kurow said with Jealousy.

Then out of Nowhere...A pair of Blood Red Eyes appear in the Ally of Death City.

''Huh?'' Kurow thou- ''OW!'' As Kurow got Hit by the Black Star's Stick as he flies into the Air!

''Aww Yeah! Who's the Badass know nerd?!'' Black Star Gloated... all Before Kurow Crashed into him, Claiming his Victory Kurow and Pretty much Everyone at Death City Noticed a Rainbow colored Meteor falling from the Sky!

As Death Looked at the Sky In His Mirror in Death Acadomy, ''Oh! a Double Rain- OH GOODNESS!'' Death Said with an Obvious Shrill in his voice.

''What the in Amaterasu's Pancakes is this?!'' Manpuku said.

''I don't know but we must Investagate!'' Kid Said

**~ At ''Le'' Sky ~ **

**''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'''** The Crew riding on Nyan Cat Screams.

''WERE GONNA DIE"" Luma Screamed

Mario Prayed and Apologized to Shigeru Miyamoto for all the Goombas he Killed.

? Looked at the City Below, he Hugged the Cat as He Believed they will all Live this Hellish Ride...

* * *

Hey! It's seems more like an episode! Don't you agree _a_s_s D_a_?

WE FINALLY SEE SOUL EATER FOR ONCE! YAY!

Hit Fave And Review on how can I Improve. :3


	6. AAHH! YELLING AND MOAR SOUL EATA!

** ~ Sky to Ground ~**

**''Oh crap!'' Luma said**

''OHHHH'' Everyone Said Besides ? Because SMG is an E rated Game and Nobody Expects that kind of language in the Ga-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

oops... too late...Nyan cat crashed...Everyone in Death City Stared at the Rubble...

''Oh No! I saw a Rainbow Kitty!'' Patty Said while holding the Wounded , Jelly-Filled, Nyan Cat. while Everyone looked at Mario,Luma, ''PewDie'' and ?.

''PLEASE! DONM"T DIE ON ME!'' Patty Said with Worry...

''OBJECTION! Cats have 9 lives, the Bigger Concern is the People riding the cat'' Pheonix Said Pointing it's Finger.

''Wow...You Really BOMBED it! haha!'' Bomberman said laughing.

''Uhhhh'' Everyone said.

Mario, then Luma and Pew and ? Woke up one by one...''Oh thank God you guys are all right'' Kid said with Curiosity and Fear (From ?) from His voice.

''Oh God! is Anyone Doctor?! We must help them!'' Maka said with Huge Worry.

''I'm Also a doctor! Please wait and be Calm'' Mario said Joking not knowing the Condition of Death City and His ''Friends''

''Well, I can slow down time for You'' Ammy Said while painting.

"NO, OH CRA-'' Everyone but Mario said before Everything slowed DDDOOOOWWWWNNNNNN.

''Good!''Mario grabs his Pocket to get the Suit.

*TTTTIIIIIMMMMMEEEE SSSSKKKKKKIIIIIIPPPPPPP FOOOOOORRRR CCCOOONNNNNVVVVIIIIIEEENNNNIIIAAANNNNCCCEEEEE*

''Ok! Time for Check ups!'' said While Examining for Viruses.

* TTTTIIIIIIMMMMMEEEEEEE SSSKKKKIIIIIPPPPPP 2!*

''Ok, Ammy! (Mario knows her) Make time Normal Again! Everyone is healed and Fine'' Mario Said.

''Okay!'' Ammy said while making time Become normal again by Ripping the ''Picture''.

''AAPPPP!'' Everyone Finished thier Sentances.

''It's Ok! Everything's Fine!'' Mario Said.

''We Would be all right if it Were not fo-'' Beck was tring to Finish before Patty Butted in ''THE MASK BOY!''

''AAAHHHHHHH!'' Ness and Lucas Said and Ran almost like Sonic The Hedgehog. (FINALLY HERE! but it's been so long since Their Games were made that they Forgot their Adventures, Like the Canon of this FanFic in a Nutshelll...)

''It's Ok, it might be Friendly'' Maka said.

''What's your Name?'' Tsubaki Said with Calmness in her voice (Thanks to maka)

''It can't talk'' Megaman Said. ''But maybe it's Friendly'' Ammy said petting ?.

**''HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!1111'' Luma and Pewdie said angrily**

Many Facepalms were shed in that City that day..., Buuuut... **STAY TUNED FOR MORE! **

**FAVE (and review) IT YOU FOOL!11111111**


	7. Chapter 7, Things Heat up?

_Back! , The Gov. Shutdown Ruined my chances To Get Pokémon X in launch...Thanks America! You F***ed up piece of...Anyways..I'm not dead! and I assume I left this fic When the VG and A characters look a ?'s mask. Here we go!_

* * *

As The population of Death City looks at the Cat Wreckage and the Sun laughing like it's no thing, the Goddess of the Sun broke the Silence by Finally saying...

''What's that Mask on that boys head?'' Ammy said with concern in her voice.

''Actually, from the Carving and the Shape, It Resemble of one of the Oldest masks of the world'' Stein said approaching through the Crowd.

''You got that guess from Vsauce's ''Why are things Creepy?'' Episode Didn't you Doctor'' Kurow said as if he's the King of Okamiden and YouTube.

''I said it resembles it, and I didn't get that from Vsauce Kurow...This Mask has a Dark Aura Feel to it...it looks like it Possesses Fatal powers if Used for Evil'' Stein said in His Researching Voice.

The Crowd Gasped! ''CREEPYPASTA MONSTER?!'' the Crowd Said at once. But As they were about to Scream and Panic Nanami said in Her Kindest Voice, For a Mermaid of course, to try and keep everyone down.

''But if we took care of it, Maybe he would be Nice if we took care of it.'' She said.

''It's a Monster or a Demon, Not a Turtle we found on the side of the road...'' Manpuku said with Disbelief of ? being friendly.

''You got that from Nostalgia Critic's ''The last Airbender?'' PewDie butted in.

''It doesn't matter what thing we Reference, Nanami is right, We must Try and not Make it a threat, who know if it can be more Threatening than the Keshin'' Stein said.

Held out his Hand to ?. ? By this time didn't think The crowd were Enimies, yet, ? Grabbed Stein's hand.

''Nothing to see here, please continue normal business as usual'' said, ? and him then went to the Direction of the DWMA.

The Crowd Murmurs from Theories of ? to gossip of PewDie and Nanami.

''You know, We can't just stand here like Jackasses, let's go play some Manly Sports! I dare you guys to beat me!'' Black Star bloated.

''Well, He's right, Stein will basically fix this soon'' Soul Said.

''And we could be Friends with PewDie and Nyan Cat'' Tsubaki said with Optimism in her tone.

''YAY! Kitty Friends!'' Patty said with So musch Glee than the Actual Glee TV show.

The Group of Friwnds said Goodbye to the ''Crapcom'' Characters. Then the Characters then talked some Gossip.

''You kow, I'm Glad Crapcom is Almost broke, Nintendo will Take care of me better!'' Megaman said.

''I hope so too, I don't want to be Published by the Cocky-Angry-Poop-Camals-Orgy-Mammals'' Back said with some Genuine Anger.

In A few Feet away, Steve the Trooper Whispers in a Nearby Pikmin Ear, ''Nanami is such a Smartass'' he said.

Bob Defended Nanami by Saying ''Well She is an Attendant of Otohime, she is not Annoying like SpongeBob or an Idiot like Patrick Star''.

As the Pikmin Group kept Chattering A group of Eyes Shined Dully in the Dark Allies of Death City, ''Goddamn, another Reminder that I Drowned...I can't wait to Share my Faith with those Lucky Bastards...''

Another Figure with a Dog like bodywith the Eyes Said, ''You what's more interesting? The Mask Kids, The Next Majora, I'll tell The Clan about this, For now, go try and look for Medusa's Snakes, we need someone more Experienced. Don't let our Master down.'' The Dog - like Figure Disappeared with a Smile.

''Hang on Medusa, We need you!'' The Eyes stared at the Sun.

To be Continued...

* * *

**I apologize for my Absence, School was Stepping up in Projects, (Vsauce and Video Games is still more Educational than Schools) **

But i'm not Dead, Fave this and Review and Wait for MOAR!, I love you Guys for Still Sticking up for this Fic, I couldn't have done this without you Guys and Gals. But, Who are the Eyes and Figures?!11, **Stay Tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8 1 HOUR & NUMBER CHALLENGE!

My note: I said it once, TIME TO DO IT AGAIN! I'm not dead! I'm not giving up, here are the reasons for my Inactivity... , Self explanatory. . 2. Pokemon X, I got it Friday and i had no life because i'm ahead of J- witz and Pro Jared because i had 8 badges in 4 Days..i need friends... :-:

So i got less than 1 hour to write this because i'm in school! **CHALLENGED ACCEPTED!1!** GO!

* * *

_After The incident in the Street we left off on the Villains talking of some crap and now is in Death academy where Characters not from the soul eater Universe. After a VERY lucky chance to get approval from Lord Death to test on ?, We Meet Maka, Soul and Friends as is testing on ? on a Small, but comfy, Room. WITH PILLOWS! But Stein is currently giving ? Instructions of how he will complete the test..Like Portal..all While the other watch through a Window.._

Stein: So Little guy, Let's see how your Organs and your '' Pink Noodle'' Work! Press the Ten buttons i installed and pick your Favorite Number and we can move on!

Maka: Hey Stein! Why did you make ten buttons, and if it's for him, How did you know he was coming thought the sky?!

Stein hears Maka though the Glass and Thinks ''Because i love Portal :-:''

? Then presses One of the Ten buttons and Presses one...

**Before (Wii) U see This, use the Bathroom first, otherwise, You will piss yourself in the ''Epicness'' of What you will read! Continue at your own risk!**

..Then the button makes the Sound ''Eight''. (Yes! A Stanley Parable Reference!)

? stumbles back in Shock of the Button reaction and shakes

Black Star: Really? He survives a Cat crash and is scared of a BUTTON?!

Soul: Calm your tits Black Star...I was surprised too.

Everyone else But Black Star Nod in Agreement while Black Star grunts angrily.

Stein: Surprised? I put Number Buttons on the Room that shouts a Number of One to Ten. C'mon ?! Is that all you can do?!

? Stands up and Puffs out It's chest in Bravery and Presses More buttons like this!

''One, Two, Three, Four Five Six, Seven Eight, Nine'' The buttons shouted at ?

Then ? stopped to look at the las button.

It was Blue and showed 10 at the top, it was so bright..it went though ?'s Mask so it can see it.

Then ? Presses the Button like CRAZY!

? presses the Button so much that the Button broke and Made a small. But EPIC Explosion!

It was then that the Door to the Next Test is opened all the while ? walks though the Door while Stein and The other followed, Smiling For ?.

10 Is now Everyone's Favorite Number...

* * *

THANKS FOR OVER 100 VIEWS! I'm not Dead and keep Waiting for more Chapters! To be Continued!

Also..**CHALLENGE COMPLETED, SPT EARNED 81118968566485746 EXP. POINTS! SPT LEVELED UP TO LV.9001!**


End file.
